queenfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Rarities
Royal Rarities is a 1996 bootleg 3CD album re-released in 2001 as a 5CD bootleg album. Track listing Disc 1 (1996) # Mad The Swine (Unreleased 1973) # See What A Fool I've Been (B-Side 1974) # We Will Rock You (Alan Freeman '77 Session) # It's Late (Alan Freeman '77 Session) # My Melancholy Blues (Alan Freeman '77 Session) # Spread Your Wings (Alan Freeman '77 Session) # A Human Body (B-Side 1980) # Soul Brother (B-Side 1982) # Back Chat (12" Promo Re-Mix) # Staying Power (12" Promo Re-Mix) # Radio Ga Ga (12" Extended Version) # Radio Ga Ga (12" Instrumental Version) # I Want To Break Free (12" Extended Version) # It's A Hard Life (12" Extended Version) Disc 2 (1996) # Keep Passing The Open Windows (12" Extended Version) # Man On The Prowl (12" Extended Version) # Machines (Back To Humans) (12" Instrumental Version) # Machines (Back To Humans) (12" Extended Version) # I Go Crazy (B-Side 1984) # Hammer To Fall (12" Headbanger's Mix) # Thank God It's Christmas (12" Version) # One Vision (12" Extended Vision) # Silly Vision (Magic Years Excerpt) # Blurred Vision (B-Side 1985) # A Kind Of Magic (12" Extended Version) # A Kind Of 'A Kind Of Magic' (Bonus Track 1986) # A Kind Of Magic (Highlander Version) # A Dozen Red Roses For My Darling (B-Side 1986) # Pain Is So Close To Pleasure (12" Extended Version) # New York, New York (Highlander Excerpt) Disc 3 (1996) # Friends Will Be Friends (12" Extended Version) # Forever (1986 Bonus Track) # Dog With A Bone (1988 Fan Club Song) # Scandal (12" Extended Version) # Stealin' (B-Side 1989) # Hijack My Heart (B-Side 1989) # Chinese Torture (1989 Bonus Track) # The Invisible Man (12" Extended Version) # My Life Has Been Saved (B-Side 1989) # Breakthru (12" Extended Version) # I Can't Live With You (1991 Hollywood Promo Version) # Lost Opportunity (B-Side 1991) # We Are The Champions (1991 George Bush Promo Remix) # Stone Cold Crazy (1992 Trent Reznor Promo Remix) # Rock In Rio Blues (B-Side 1995) # It's A Beautiful Day (Complete Version) # Let Me Live (1995 Banned Version) Disc 4 (2001) # Action This Day (Demo Version) # Back Chat (Demo Version) # Las Palabras De Amor (Demo Version) # Life Is Real (Demo Version) # Staying Power (Demo Version) # Feels Like (Early Version of Under Pressure with different lyrics - 1981) # Cool Cat (Demo Version recorded with David Bowie) # My Baby Loves Me (Early Demo version recorded during the Miracle sessions) # I Guess We're Falling Out (Recorded during the Miracle sessions) # Fiddly Jam (Recorded during the Miracle Jam session) # A New Life Is Born (Recorded during the Miracle sessions) # I Want It All / Chinese Torture (No Vocals - Recorded during the Miracle sessions) # Dog With A Bone (1988 for the official fanclub convention) # Stealin' (12 Minute Version recorded during the Miracle sessions) # The Miracle (Demo Version) # The Invisible Man (Demo Version) # Scandal (Demo Version) # I Want It All (Demo Version) # Too Much Love Will Kill You (Demo Version) Disc 5 (2001) # Polar Bear (Queen Version recorded in 1970) # Silver Salmon (Short Version) # Silver Salmon (Long Version. Early 70's demo) # My Secret Fantasy (Recorded in 1990 during the Innuendo sessions) # Robbery (Recorded in 1990 during the Innuendo sessions) # Self Made Man (Recorded in 1990 during the Innuendo sessions) # Friends Will Be Friends (Alternate Version with crowd vocals) # Stone Cold Crazy (Trent Reznor Remix) # Somebody To Love (5/18/02 on BBC with the cast of We Will Rock You) # We Will Rock You (5/18/02 on BBC with the cast of We Will Rock You)) # We Are The Champions (5/18/02 on BBC with the cast of We Will Rock You)) # Five + Queen - We Will Rock You # Five + Queen - We Will Rock You (Hyde Park July 9th, 2000) # Five + Queen - Tie Your Mother Down (Hyde July 9th 2000) # Freddie & Michael Jackson - There Must Be More To Life Than This # Freddie & Michael Jackson - State Of Shock # Robbie Willams & Queen - We Are The Champions # Styx - The Queen Medley (From the 2003 Superbowl show) # Queen - Tie Your Mother Down (Rock 'n' Roll Hall Of Fame Induction) # Queen - We Will Rock You (Rock 'n' Roll Hall Of Fame Induction) Category:Bootleg albums